1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for and a method of manufacturing a film case which comprises a casing having a film discharge slot and a film cover mounted in an exposure opening, and a lid for closing the casing, the lid having a presser for pressing a film.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been available for sale various instant photographic film packs each comprising a plurality of instant photographic films of the mono-sheet type that are housed in a box-shaped plastic film case. The instant photographic film packs are used in instant photographic cameras, printers, etc.
As disclosed in Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 2000-89351, for example, the film case of an instant photographic film pack comprises a casing and lid for closing the casing. The casing and the lid are made of light-shielding plastic. The casing has an exposure opening for exposing the exposure surface of an instant photographic film and a discharge slot for discharging an exposed instant photographic film from the film case. The lid has pressers for pressing the instant photographic films toward the exposure opening.
When not in use, the instant photographic films stored in the film case are held in a light-shielded state by a film cover mounted in the exposure opening and a light-shielding sheet mounted in the discharge slot. When in use, the film cover is removed from the film case through the discharge slot, and thereafter the instant photographic film is exposed and then discharged out of the film case through the discharge slot. The instant photographic films are normally pressed toward the exposure opening by the pressers.
In order to keep the stored instant photographic films shielded from light, the film case is composed of a number of components. It is a time-consuming task to manually assemble those components into the film case. The instant photographic films stored in the film case have to be manufactured highly accurately because they need to be completely shielded from light and to be reliably discharged from the film case.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a system for and a method of manufacturing a highly accurate film case efficiently.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a system for and a method of manufacturing a compact film case.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a system for and a method of manufacturing a film case which is capable of shielding stored films from light.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a system for and a method of manufacturing a highly accurate film case which is capable of reliably discharging stored films without fail.
The above and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will becomes more apparent from the following description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which a preferred embodiment of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.